Untitled...
by Kaitou Checkers
Summary: Ren gets drunk at a party. Wacky RenHoro stuff ensues. Yeee-up. (RenHoro, OOC, constant mention of peaches. Also: This was Chira-Chira's b-day prezzy. XD;;)


((Late) Happy Birthday, Chira! XD)  
  
Warnings/stuff: RenHoro, horrible OOC-ness (*sweatdrop*), drunken Ren, and... Chira-chira? o_o;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, or any of th'people in this fic. Hah. Some people I've forgotten the names of do...  
  
----  
  
Ren sighed. Someone (he'd forgotten who) had decided to host a party, and invited nearly the entire teenage population of the city. It was actually a decent party, too. Whoever the host was had hired a DJ with surprisingly good taste in music, and had set up a massive table with snacks and drinks. All in all, it was an astonishingly party, but Ren had no real reason to be attending it. He was anyway. All he was doing was leaning against the wall, glaring at no one in particular.  
  
"PEACHES 0WN J00 ALL!" someone yelled, laughing maniacally. Ren looked up. There was Horohoro, standing on a table. Who else would have yelled something so stupid?  
  
Someone standing on the floor--it sounded like Yoh--shouted "No they don't! ORANGES 0WN!"  
  
Ren shook his head, and, ignoring the 'argument,' made his way to the snack table. Nothing looked particularly appealing, so he grabbed a cup and filled it from the punch bowl. He considered the way many people at the party were acting, and decided it was probably spiked. He didn't care.  
  
-----  
  
Horohoro yawned, and flopped down onto a couch over in a corner. It was, almost surprisingly, empty. He'd been dancing for two hours straight, after, of course, winning the argument over peaches and oranges. He couldn't remember the names of any of the girls he'd danced with, and he didn't care. He'd never met any of them before, and he probably wouldn't meet any of them again.  
  
The snowboarder was normally active, hyper, and causing a ruckus. He was usually doing something. Right now, though, he was just relaxing for a bit. The party seemed to be winding down, anyway. People were mostly in small groups, talking to each other. The bowl of punch was only a quarter full. The music was beginning to tend towards the slow side, and the only people dancing were long-standing couples like Yoh and Manta.  
  
Sitting around doing nothing was boring, so Horohoro chose the natural thing to do. He fell asleep.  
  
...and woke up to see Ren staring intently at him.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Horohoro growled. He didn't like Ren too much. Stupid sexy arrogant bastard.  
  
"I," Ren said proudly, "am drunk. Very, very drunk."  
  
Closer examination revealed that Ren was, in fact, drunk. His eyes were glassy, and he seemed to be wobbling a bit despite the fact that he was just standing there.  
  
"Someone," Ren continued, "spiked the punch."  
  
"Why did you drink it then?" Horohoro blinked. He took a moment to look confused. ". . . I always knew you were stupid." He smirked.  
  
"I drank it because I decided I didn't care. Besides," he said, "since I'm drunk, I can't be blamed if I do this."  
  
"Do wh--" Horohoro was interrupted when Ren leaned down and kissed him.  
  
Horohoro, being Horohoro, yelped a bit, shoved Ren away, and scooted back in the chair. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"I kissed you," Ren stated simply, leering.  
  
"Well that was obvious," Horo muttered. He glared at Ren, who was still just standing there. "What are you doing just standing there? It's creepy!" he complained. Ren blinked, slowly.  
  
"Huh." Ren shrugged, and then sat down on Horohoro's lap. "Better?"  
  
Horohoro stared at the pointy-haired boy who was now sitting on his lap. "That's even creepier!" he yelped. "Get off me!"  
  
"No. Besides, you have to humor a drunk right?" Ren shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Horohoro's neck. "Humor me."  
  
"But you're not a drunk," the blue haired snowboarder protested. "Er, well, you're drunk now. But you're not normally a drunk. Well, I don't think you are, not unless the reason you're so stupid and weird all the time is because you're drunk, but I doubt it is, because a drunk wouldn't be as good a shaman and sexy and agile and smart and stuff, y'know? Drunk people smell funny, too, and you don't smell like that, you smell like peaches, not beer, and why are you still sitting on me?"  
  
"I have no idea what you just said. I wasn't listening," Ren replied, sounding eerily cheerful. "I bet it was stupid."  
  
". . . Fuck you."  
  
Ren leered. "I'd like that, I think. I'd like that a lot, in fact."  
  
Horohoro stared blankly at Ren. There was an awkward pause. Realization dawned upon him, and he flushed an interesting shade of red. ". . . Damn," Horohoro countered weakly. "Damn."  
  
Ren giggled. A giggling Ren was quite possibly the scariest thing Horohoro had ever seen in his life. "Let's go find an empty room, and have hot wild sex."  
  
"Hell no," Horohoro objected. "No sex." Ren whimpered, and snuggled closer to Horohoro. "No."  
  
"No? None? You're sure?"  
  
"You're drunk. I'm sure you'd regret it. Or something." Horohoro shrugged.  
  
"Kiss me, then," the drunken shaman ordered. He leered--again--and leaned in so he was nose-to-nose with the other shaman. Horohoro looked thoughtful.  
  
After at most a half-second of thought, the snowboarder consented. "Why not?"  
  
Ren closed the short distance between their mouths, his eyes closing in a sort of drunken bliss. Horohoro's lips parted slightly, giving Ren the chance to slip his tounge into the other shaman's mouth. They kissed for a good long while, until Horohoro pulled away.  
  
"I was still kissing you," Ren stated. He glared.  
  
"Yeah. People are staring, though."  
  
Ren turned around. People were, in fact, staring. A few teenage fangirls were squealing in annoyingly high-pitched voices. Ren blinked. "Go 'way," he commanded. Yoh--who was at the front of the crowd of people, and only a few feet away from the couch--snickered.  
  
"But... but... you're so cute!" a fangirl--what was her name, Chira?-- squealed. She considered glomping one of them, but then decided that it would probably lower the chances of more RenHoro pr0n occuring if she was clinging to Ren or Horohoro.  
  
Yoh snickered again. Manta, who was next to him, looked up, and tugged on the bottom of Yoh's shirt. "It's not nice to laugh." Manta looked frantic. "Besides, if you make Ren mad, he might attack you with his hair or something." Yoh shrugged.  
  
Ren scowled. "All of you. Go away. Or I'll kill you." He paused. "After I'm done with Hororo, that is."  
  
Chira squealed again. Ren glared. She shut up, and just stared, drooling. The rest of the crowd was content to wander off and continue dancing, eating chips, drinking soda, and throwing things at Silva.  
  
Ren turned back to Horohoro again. Before Ren could kiss the snowboarder again, he said, "You taste like peaches. And fruit punch, and cheap liquor, but I'm guessing that's just because you drank so much. . . . So you taste like peaches." Ren stared at Horohoro.  
  
"...What now?"  
  
"Peaches. You taste like peaches."  
  
Ren continued staring at Horohoro. There was--again--another awkward silence. "Just... don't talk. I'm drunk, and I still make more sense than you." Another pause. "...Peaches. What the hell?"  
  
"I donno. You just taste like peaches." The snowboarder shrugged. How was he to know why Ren tasted like peaches? He'd have to think about that later, actually. Where had he gotten peaches from? Sudden inspiration struck. "Actually, I'm not sure what you tasted like. I'd have t'taste you again to be sure." It was Horohoro's turn to leer this time.  
  
----  
  
Horohoro woke up. Was that a dream? he wondered. Damn weird dream. Scary. At least it didn't really happen. That would be scarier. Suddenly, he noticed something.  
  
Someone's arms were wrapped around him. He cracked an eye open, and turned his head a bit.  
  
Ren. A very naked Ren. Horohoro took that moment to realize that yes, he was naked, too.  
  
"...Shit."  
  
----  
  
END. ...Heh. 


End file.
